Born
"Sacred waters. Mother and Executioner alike. Sweet promise and deadly addiction. The Born is what each of us craves but what are you willing to pay for immortality?" -Anon Introduction The Borns are the source of all intelligent life. Without their powers, every thinking creature would degenerate to a mere animal, unable to think or speak. The sacred energies not only contain the genetical information of each race, they also keep them strong and intelligent. Without them, they would slowly lose their conciousness and grow into monstrous beasts. The Powers of the Born Each Born can take different forms, raging from fountains or wells to energetic webs. Members of a thinking race must be in constant contact with the power of their specific Born, otherwise they will slowly loose the ability to comprehend, speak or think activly. The Born does not only fuel the intelligence of each race but also their genetic stability. A lack of Bornenergies will lead to degeneration comperable to the effects of incest. On the other hand, the sacred energies can grant a single member of a race superior powers. It does not only make them stronger, smarter and long-living but will also increase the potence of their magical powers. Those who drink enough of it become Godkings, more then mere mortals. They are immorta and unmatched in prowess and size. This usually results in shortages for other members of that race. Should to many individuals choose to walk the path of godhood, the rest of their kin will either die or degenerate to Ghuls. The consequences of Born mangle can either ensue within the lifespan of a individual or slowly over several generations. Whenever a thinking creature dies, it gives its energies back to the Born, either through energies or through the separating of Bornwater flowing back to the well. Thus a endless circle of death and rebirth develops. The powers of a Born can be expanded or reduced depending on the rites and lifespans of its kin. Many believe that all souls originate from their Born and are given back to them when they are born and taken back when they die. Ghuls and their practices When a race completly loses their Born or are seperated from it too long, they become a Ghulrace or a Fallen race. When this happens, they rapidly reduce their intelligence and biological stability. Their flesh twists and mutates, making each individual a nightmarish sight. After several generations, the genom usually stabilises and creates a new race, closer to animalitic then the thinking mind; walking on all fours with long arms and thin pale bodies. It is common practice to eat the dead and sometimes even cannibalise them when still alive. Eating a member of ones own race is similar to the consumption of Bornenergy. Should a race fall to far from their former selfs, cannibalism can lead to horrible mutations. Some of them only cause weakness and suffering, however there are creatures called Ghulkings. Those who feasted upon enough other Ghuls or maybe even healthy members of their own race develop long claws, sharp teeth or enhanced muscles, making them not only monstrous in their appereance but also in combat. A terrible and twisted intellect leads these creatures while they themselfes lead their abominal kin into battle. Consuming Bornenergies from other races can lead to similar effects and often causes heavy mutation or simply a agonising death. In some cases however, they become a combination of both races, hybrids with great powers. The Art of Bornweaving Many races have priests or alchemists, guarding the Born and experimenting with it. Due to distillation and magical practices it is possible to isolate certain parts of a genom. This can create a deadly poison killing or mutating a individual. Those more skilled can also create elixirs able to alter the form or biology of a individual, enhancing certain parts in their genom. This can strengthen some muscles or change there genes in general, but also gives them the ability to develop features that have been long lost in their evolution or belong to the opposite sex. Through this, Bornweavers can create Elixirs that change the appearence, hair- or skincolor. Some might even make their subjects stronger or taller, let them age faster or slower or change their entire physiology. Category:Lore Category:Races Category:Compendium